warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GunjiBunny/Agent Jennifer Lockhart - WIP
Life Pre-Warehouse Jennifer Lockhart is the second child of a school teacher mom and a fire fighter dad. Growing up she maintained mostly A's and B's taking an interest in science and criminal investigations. Although she went to collect to become a Crime Scene Investigator, before the show became popular, she started as a beat cop first. Turning down time she would moonlight as a CSI learning how to use the various machines to solve crimes and when the time came took the promotion to Detective instead. Partnering up with Jacob Torres she's the more calm thinking half of the team. Though he's more rush into things head first Jennifer was always there to keep him in check. Although along for the ride for the Locked Room Serial Killer she wasn't there when he illegally took the gun from the man. She was not present when Artie met Jake for the first time, however she was the one to take the pistol out of evidence and replace it for a replica to bring the pistol to Artie and Mrs. Fredrick. Later she found an artifact on her own when she felt something was wrong with a police officer's display at the local college. Using her knowledge of processing and going with her gut feeling she managed to obtain Chang Apana's Detective Badge. When Mrs. Fredrick approached Jake he agreed only if Jennifer could be considered as well. Standing on her own merits she was asked to join as well. Warehouse 13 Pre Days Traveling to South America with Jake and Artie they were confronted and attacked by warriors who wore traditional Mayan garb. After following the warriors after managing to get a checkmate with the warriors they discovered that they were going into El Castillo. Using John Dickson Carr's Driving Gloves Artie got inside, then using Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope to get Jake and Jennifer in as well they confronted the warriors again. After neutralizing the mask Jennifer was interested in really looking over the ancient writings. Artie spoke the prayer that was written on it activating the Mayan Calendar which instantly trapped Jennifer inside. Artie took the mask and calendar back to the Warehouse and spent years trying to figure out how to get his missing agents back home, to no avail. The two agents' personal quarters were archived and after going through details on Jennifer Artie discovered that she had the artifact, Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water, on her person when she vanished. Warehouse 13, Now Upon escaping from the Mayan Calendar Jennifer recounted that in her prison she was in an office, not unlike Artie's at Warehouse 13, where she was doing paperwork on collected artifacts. Aside from a gut feeling that something was wrong Jennifer was in her happy place and couldn't tell she was trapped. Unlike Jake, Jennifer was fine with explaining her escape. Even though everything was the same over and over when Jennifer rediscovered the holy water on her person she made a circle around herself. When the loop started over she was protected by the artifact's effect and was forced back out into the Warehouse. After her adventure being trapped in the Mayan Calendar Agent Lockhart retired from being a Warehouse Agent but became a consultant of sorts. To remain close to the team she took the job of Sheriff of Univille. Because of their past Jake would often come to her for advice however no matter how much Jake pesters her she enjoys taking care of Univille and wouldn't want to come back full time as an agent. Notable Artifacts Collected TBA Trivia Looks 28, actual age is 37 Category:Blog posts